


(nuestro) amor no será nunca gesta de gusanos

by Ushio



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Getting Together, M/M, Mid-Path of Radiance, Soren piensa demasiado en la muerte e Ike se acojona: el Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10248944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushio/pseuds/Ushio
Summary: Súbitamente, le sobreviene la comprensión absoluta e inescapable de que todo esto es frágil. Etéreo. Un día, despertará e Ike no estará presente. Tampoco Mist, ni Jill, nadie, excepto esos condenados laguz. Un día, despertará y estará completamente solo en el mundo porque Ike se habrá muerto. Ike yacerá bajo la tierra gélida, tan tieso como los árboles escarchados que diseminan los páramos blancos. Yacerá con la piel arrugada y el cabello gris y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. El paso de las semanas le convertirá en un pequeño montón de huesos, y el devenir de los años tornará esos huesos en polvo. Polvo, silencio, olvido.O, Soren comprende la inevitabilidad de la muerte.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que esto lo leerán cuatro gatos (o menos) porque lectores españoles en ao3 y de un fandom tan peque JAJAJAJAJAJJA peeero holi a todos !!!!!!!!! Acabo de terminar Path of Radiance y me muero de feels disfrutad este dolorcito. Tiene lugar mientras están en Daein, antes de que lleguen a Nevassa, y antes de la conversación de Apoyo A entre Ike y Soren. De hecho, a partir de "—¡Maldito seas!" hasta casi el final, el diálogo está copiado casi palabra por palabra del Apoyo A del juego !!! Con... ligeros cambios. ¿Podríamos decir que es un canon alternativo? Pero realmente, añado cuatro cosas. Casi todo es canon akdjhaksdj
> 
> ¡Disfrutadlo mucho! /les tira abrazos

**INMORTALIDAD DE LA NADA**

Todo lo consumado en el amor  
no será nunca gesta de gusanos.

Los despojos del mar roen apenas  
los ojos que jamás  
—porque te vieron—,   
jamás  
se comerá la tierra al fin de todo.

Yo he devorado tú  
me has devorado  
en un único incendio.

Abandona cuidados:  
lo que ha ardido  
ya nada tiene que temer del tiempo.

—Ángel González

 

* * *

 

Daein casa bien con el humor de Soren; es una tierra desagradecida, arisca y gélida. Casi una personificación fiel de los entresijos de su alma. El frío constante e implacable que le muerde los dedos de los pies y se le cuela por el cuello de la túnica le ayuda a mantenerse firme; le ayuda a continuar adelante y a no dejarse llevar por la miseria. Tras pasar largas horas en el campo de batalla, acariciando con dedos congelados las páginas de sus tomos; tras soportar las reuniones interminables y preocuparse por todos los detalles que conlleva la gestión de un ejército (e Ike apenas alcanza a comprender); tras todo ello, Soren tiene demasiado sueño para pensar. La guerra es el fardo más pesado que jamás haya cargado. Un fardo peor que el hambre de la niñez y la desesperación hueca de su adolescencia. La guerra es un miedo constante, inescapable, una nota discordante en todos sus pensamientos. La guerra trae consigo una tristeza inmensa y le permite no hundirse bajo el peso de su propio malestar. Hay muchas personas que cuidar y muchas cosas por las que preocuparse. Daein es un paraje blanco plagado de amables distracciones que le impiden pensar en la Verdad. La verdad descubierta en Sienne, la verdad que le ha clavado sus garras en el corazón y duele y no se va. Soren da gracias por el cansancio. Por una vez en su vida, agradece no poder pensar.

Pero hay días como hoy, días lentos, sin batallas ni reuniones ni inventario del que hacerse cargo. Días en los que su pequeño y maltrecho ejército aprovecha para descansar; todos agradecen estos raros momentos pero no hay nada que Soren deteste más. Porque en esos días, no tiene excusas para ocultarse de Ike y del resto. Le hablan más de lo que querría y se preocupan de que coma, de que duerma, de que saque la cabeza del libro de turno y hable con alguien. De normal no tienen problema en dejarle en paz, pero en días como hoy—

Ver la sonrisa de Ike le rompe el corazón.

Está sentado a las afueras de su tienda, encima de un tocón cubierto de escarcha, distrayéndose con un nuevo tomo de hechizos, y a unos metros Jill y Mist juegan a tirarle bolas de nieve a Ike. Le dan en la nuca y cuando él se gira las dos muchachas se esconden detrás de un carromato cargado de provisiones. Es una escena divertida y familiar que en cualquier otra ocasión le habría arrancado una fugaz sonrisa. Pero ver la expresión juvenil de Ike cuando la nieve le moja las mejillas, oír su voz grave y contemplar el movimiento ágil y elástico de su cuerpo al abalanzarse entre carcajadas sobre Mist... todo esto produce un dolor agridulce en su pecho y le corta la respiración. Súbitamente, le sobreviene la comprensión absoluta e inescapable de que todo esto es frágil. Etéreo. Un día, despertará e Ike no estará presente. Tampoco Mist, ni Jill, nadie, excepto esos condenados laguz. Un día, despertará y estará completamente solo en el mundo porque Ike se habrá muerto.

Ike yacerá bajo la tierra gélida, tan tieso como los árboles escarchados que diseminan los páramos blancos. Yacerá con la piel arrugada y el cabello gris y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. El paso de las semanas le convertirá en un pequeño montón de huesos, y el devenir de los años tornará esos huesos en polvo. Polvo, silencio, olvido. Soren aprieta la cubierta del tomo contra sus muslos, clavando los dedos en el cuero. El corazón le late tan rápido que puede sentirlo reverberando por todo su cuerpo; su sangre se precipita a la carrera. Se prometió que no pensaría en esto. Se lo prometió a sí mismo, a su cordura, a toda la gente que le necesita de una pieza y no partido a trozos, quebrado... Soren se inclina hacia adelante, encorvándose, y respira hondo el aire frío y fresco de la mañana; el alivio es breve. Se lleva una mano a la cara y la aprieta contra sus pómulos, intentando controlar el pánico incipiente que le tiene castañeando y temblando; el sudor le empapa las axilas. Qué frío. Qué _fríofríofríofríofrío_ —

—Soren —Ike habla pero Soren no sabe si habla dentro de su cabeza o fuera. Ike habla a menudo detrás de sus párpados. También sonríe, y, a ratos, le muestra un afecto dulcísimo. Pero el Ike de su cabeza nunca suena tan angustiado.

Soren abre la boca para tranquilizarle, pero todo cuanto hila es un gemido seco. Cuando alza la mirada, no sin esfuerzo, ve que Ike está en cuclillas delante de él. Su rostro está transido de preocupación y hay una arruguita pequeña que sobresale en su entrecejo. Soren resiste el impulso de alisarla con dedos de hielo. Resiste el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos y esconder la cabeza en su cuello. Hace mucho tiempo que no le abraza; Soren ya no recuerda la última vez. Sabe que fue antes de Melior, antes del inicio de la guerra, mucho antes de todo. Y lo echa de menos. Soren aprieta una mano contra su mejilla cuando siente lágrimas de frustración en la comisura de los ojos. Es patético, este terror que siente. Es humillante. Tiene que salir de aquí. Tiene que alejarse de Ike. Porque le descubrirá, le descubrirá y cuando lo haga... todo habrá terminado.

Es un pensamiento que duele. Perder a Ike antes de que la muerte le lleve.

—¿Soren...? —la voz de Ike es más suave. Parece una pregunta, pero los dos saben que no habrá respuesta.

Con la cabeza gacha, Soren aparta las manos de Ike de sus rodillas y se tambalea hacia su tienda, a pocos metros del tocón. El libro se le cae de las manos pero no le da importancia. Seguirá ahí cuando emerja mañana, avergonzado, como la comidilla de todo el campamento. Soren corre a través de la nieve y se precipita al interior de la tienda en una exhalación. En cuanto se cierran las solapas, cae de rodillas al suelo, arañándose las palmas en el proceso. Poco a poco se va encorvando y encogiendo sobre sí mismo, como una pequeña bola de dolor apretado. Boqueando, clava los dedos en la estera que cubre la tierra, buscando desesperado un punto de apoyo para capear su acuciante asfixia.

Soren espera.

En el medio minuto que se sucede antes de que Ike irrumpa en la tienda, Soren sueña. Sueña con el futuro que anhelaba: seguir trabajando para Ike todos los días de su vida, cerca, lo bastante cerca para disfrutar de su compañía y callado afecto; asistir a su boda con una mujer carente de rostro y nombre en tales elucubraciones, una mujer similar a Mist algunos días y a Titania a otros; cuidar de los hijos de Ike como si fuera un tío de sangre, el extraño tío Soren que siempre está solo y _mamá llama maleducado_ ; crecer, aprender, existir en el mismo mundo en el que existe Ike; envejecer; y, por fin, morir un poco antes que él, para no tener que soportar el dolor de su pérdida, y quizá ser enterrado en el cementerio familiar como esa sombra extraña de la que nunca se pudo librar. Soren es pragmático. Es realista. Su cínico corazón le recuerda que nunca podrá aspirar a nada mejor que todo esto. Pero ahora todo da igual porque Ike morirá y él no envejecerá y ni siquiera podrá quedarse aquí por mucho más tiempo. Stefan ya se lo ha dicho. Pronto se darán cuenta de que es un monstruo y nadie le querrá cerca.

Ike entra en la tienda cuando Soren ya se pierde en los más oscuros pensamientos. Se sienta junto a él y le rodea con sus brazos sin decir palabra, como cuando tenían catorce años, y se abrazaban bajo las mantas en su pequeño cuarto compartido en el fuerte de los mercenarios; se abrazaban porque tenían frío, a veces, o porque tronaba una tormenta, o porque Soren despertaba en su catre acometido por terribles pesadillas. Había mil motivos, mil justificaciones diferentes, y Soren lamenta que alguna vez parasen. Porque se siente seguro, aquí. Se siente bien. Entierra la cabeza en el pecho de Ike y siente que su respiración se va normalizando poco a poco. Apoya una de sus manos en su bíceps derecho y la piel de Ike se siente tersa y cálida bajo la punta de sus dedos. Soren respira hondo. Despacio.

_Está vivo._

—Está bien, Soren. Está bien. Está bien. ¿Quieres...?

—No.

—Vale.

—Ike...

—Estoy aquí —hay un cariz de pánico en la voz de Ike. Soren se pregunta si está asustado. Y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que no solo él está temblando. También Ike. También su corazón está disparado.

—Ike, ¿estás bien? Tranquilo...

—¿Estás _tú_ bien? Me has dado un susto de muerte. Parecía que hubieses visto un fantasma...

Soren se incorpora un poco, apoyando ambas manos en los antebrazos de Ike. Cuando le mira, siente que ese terror inabarcable y terrible que arrastra consigo amenaza con asfixiarle de nuevo. Con arrastrarle hacia las profundidades del pánico. Pero entonces clava sus dedos en la carne de Ike, hasta el punto de hacerle daño, quizá, y deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Ike ladea la cabeza. Sus pupilas se mueven, huidizas, como conejos asustados.

—Me da miedo perderte.

Ike parpadea.

—¿Lo dices porque estamos en guerra? Tú también podrías morir mañana, Soren. No eres el único que está asustado. Te entiendo.

—Pero... pero sin ti... —Soren no sabe cómo expresar en palabras algo tan profundamente personal. Algo que sabe que es malsano, que es agobiante, que haría rehuir a cualquier persona con un corazón menos firme que el de Ike.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que crees —dice él, resoluto, y Soren siente como algo cálido y dulce se desprende en su pecho. Por un segundo olvida su miedo al rechazo y la certeza de que le perderá en el futuro lejano. Ruborizado, aparta la vista.

—Te equivocas. Solo soy fuerte porque tú estás aquí. Porque me ayudas.

—Tú también me ayudas...

—¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! Eres... — _eres mi único amigo, eres la única persona que amo_ pero se le atascan las palabras porque duelen. Porque sabe que no es un sentimiento mutuo. Ike tiene cientos de personas que le quieren. Nunca estará solo porque es así, se hace querer; no puede entender la desesperación de tener a una sola persona. De volcarlo todo en esa persona. Soren baja la cabeza, asqueado consigo mismo. Frustrado con su incapacidad de imaginar una vida sin Ike.

¿Qué será de él en setenta años? ¿En treinta? ¿Mañana, si Ike muere en el campo de batalla?

¿Cómo vivirá?

—Soren, mírame.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? —presiona Ike, tozudo. Soren siente como una sonrisa amarga y pequeña sobrevuela sus labios.

—Porque me convencerás de algo en lo que no creo y será peor a la larga.

—¿Será peor a la larga convencerte de que te quiero?

Soren levanta la cabeza tan rápido que oye a la perfección el chasquido de sus vértebras y se marea durante un breve segundo. Ike luce serio, pétreo, tan seguro como el general en su campo de batalla.  Soren le contempla, patidifuso.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que te quiero.

Ahí está de nuevo. Esas dos palabras. Lo dice de una forma extraña: con facilidad, como si no fuera algo terriblemente importante, pero también como si las sostuviera con gran cariño y reverencia. Lo dice como si las hubiera llevado siempre consigo y ahora las sacase de su bolsillo, les quitase polvo y se las ofreciese como muestra de respeto. Lo dice como si lo sintiera de verdad. Soren siente que alguien le ha pegado un puñetazo en el plexo solar con la empuñadura de su espada. Ha sido Ike. Ike al decir que le quiere. Le quiere. ¿Le quiere...? ¿Cómo?

—Soren, dime algo. Has puesto esa cara de nuevo, como si...

—¿Cómo qué? —dice Soren. Su propia voz le suena muy lejana.

—Como si tuvieses miedo.

Soren respira hondo. Podría decírselo todo ahora mismo. Podría decirle que es un estigmatizado. Que vivirá miles de años. Que le ama. Que lleva meses asustado, incapaz de dormir por las noches por el terror a perderle, a perder su mundo. Podría desnudar su corazón, entregárselo en bandeja de plata... y contemplar cómo Ike lo rompe en pedazos. _Necio; eres un necio. No has aprendido nada_ reverbera la voz del anciano mago en su cabeza y se ha transformado en su propia voz. No ha aprendido nada, tras tanto tiempo. No ha aprendido del odio que puebla la tierra, del asco y la maldad de los beorc. Ni todo el amor del mundo es suficiente para querer a un monstruo, a un ser sin herencia, pasado ni futuro. A una sombra. ¿Y con qué derecho puede una sombra vivir más allá del cuerpo que la refleja? ¿Por qué tendrá él que soportar el peso de los años mientras que Ike...? Soren siente como la ansiedad regresa, inagotable, ola tras ola de miedo apretado y denso. El amor que Ike le ofrece parece una fruta envenenada. Algo con lo que deleitarse antes de una muerte dolorosa. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera?

—Vete.  

Ike se encoge un poco, como si alguien le hubiese pegado un puñetazo. Soren siente ganas de vomitar al pensar que le está haciendo daño. Ike se aleja un poco, moviendo sus brazos, y las manos de Soren se quedan colgadas en el aire unos segundos; siente el cuerpo pesado.

—Soren, ¿qué te pasa?

Siente la lengua pesada, la garganta cerrada. No puede hablar. No puede, no puede, no puede, no puede.

—Yo... yo... Ike, no puedes. No puedes... quererme. Hay cosas de mí que no sabes. Cosas que...

—Me da igual.

—¡No! ¡Si lo supieras no te daría igual!

—¡He dicho que me da igual! —ruge Ike, agarrándole por los hombros y sacudiéndolo un poco. Parece al borde de las lágrimas y Soren tiene la vaga impresión de que no le ha visto tan alterado desde la noche que mataron a su padre.

—Ike...

—Si no me quieres, te dejaré en paz. Nunca te volvería a molestar por eso. Si no quieres que seamos amigos, me marcharé. Haré cualquier cosa para que te sientas cómodo y seguro. Pero pensaba... —y en ese momento la voz de Ike se rompe. Sus dedos se clavan en los hombros de Soren y se encorva un poco hacia adelante, temblando. Tiene el cabello azul revuelto y la cara transfigurada por la emoción. Por una vez no parece el sobrio general de un ejército: luce como el chico huérfano de dieciocho años que debe cargar con un fardo demasiado pesado. Soren alarga una mano y enjuga una de las lágrimas traicioneras que se reúnen en la comisura de su ojo izquierdo; Ike odia llorar. Entonces le acaricia la mejilla con cuidado, recorriendo el pómulo con sus dedos, e Ike ladea la cabeza para responder ante su gesto. Soren siente como su corazón se encoge de amor. Por eso se levanta, alejándose de él, y da un paso hacia atrás. Le da la espalda y se abraza a sí mismo, intentando controlar el torrente de emociones que acomete contra su cerebro.

—Vete, por favor. Por favor.

Puede oír como Ike se pone en pie pero no le oye salir de la tienda. Tras un largo minuto de silencio, Ike suspira profundamente.

—No.

Soren se siente al borde de un ataque de histeria cuando se vuelve para encararle.

—¡Maldito seas! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?! ¡No tengo amigos, Ike! ¡No tengo a nadie más! Si te lo contara y me dieras la espalda... no... no sobreviviría —solloza la última palabra, humillado hasta la médula. Soren gira la cabeza, frotándose los ojos frenéticamente. Ike le mira imperturbable, con el mismo aspecto desastrado de antes. Hay algo salvaje y terco en su mirada. Una determinación terrible.

—Por eso debes contármelo, Soren. No se lo dirás nunca a nadie. Y si no lo haces, seguirás sufriendo. ¡Mírate! ¡Estás hecho un desastre!

—¡No eres nadie para hablar! —grita Soren.

—¡Me acabas de rechazar! —replica Ike con gesto furioso. Alterado, se lleva una mano a la cara y se aprieta el tabique de la nariz—. Vamos. Dímelo.

—Ike... no... _por favor_.

—Ya he esperado mucho. Llevo _meses_ esperando. ¿Creías que no me daba cuenta? ¿Que no te veía sufrir? Te he dado espacio, Soren. Te he dado tiempo. Ya no más. Sea lo que sea que te tiene así vas a decírmelo aquí y ahora.

—Pero...

—Soren, soy yo —dice Ike, suspirando. Su tono es más suave y da un tentativo paso al frente. Soren no retrocede, así que da otro y alarga una mano conciliadora—. Sé que tiene que ver con lo que me contaste hace unas semanas. Sobre esa horrible mujer y el mago. Pero tienes que confiar en mí. No me importa quiénes fueran tus padres. No te abandonaré. Nunca.

Quizá esas son las palabras exactas que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Quizá el cansancio constante y la falta de sueño y comida han terminado por hacer mella en su maltrecho cuerpo. Soren se siente al límite de sus fuerzas. Se siente exhausto, desgastado, incapaz de cargar con este peso ni un solo segundo más. Quizá es el pánico. Quizá es la guerra, esa nota discordante en todo pensamiento, ese sempiterno miedo. Quizá es la expresión honesta y preocupada de Ike, tan frustrado con toda la situación como él mismo.

Sea lo que sea, Soren lo deja ir.

—Ike... —un sollozo le interrumpe e Ike sea acerca un poco más—. No puedo, ¿entiendes? Soy... soy un estigmatizado. Soy uno de los estigmatizados.

Ike le mira con el ceño fruncido, confuso.

—¿Estigmatizado...? ¿Qué es eso?

A Soren ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera no saber lo que es, y una risa histérica le burbujea en la garganta. Siente como las lágrimas le empapan el cuello de la túnica.

—Son los hijos de beorc y laguz. Esa unión prohibida conculca todas las enseñanzas de la diosa. Estamos excluidos de la sociedad; somos parias, abominaciones condenadas a sufrir el odio y el rechazo de nuestras dos razas —conforme habla, Soren se va irritando más y más y al final escupe sus palabras con un asco recio y amargo.

Ike sigue acercándose, centímetro a centímetro. Hay algo de inevitable en su expresión. Algo de eterno. Soren tiembla.

—A ver si nos entendemos... ¿eres mitad laguz?

—Sí —responde, manteniéndole la mirada—. La marca de mi frente es la prueba. Lo descubrí mientras investigaba en la Catedral de Mainal.

—Muy bien —dice Ike. Entonces se encoge de hombros—. ¿Y?

—¿Cómo qué “y”? ¿Estás sordo?

—Tienes sangre laguz en las venas. Tienes una marca que lo confirma. ¿Dónde está el problema?

—¿Qué dónde está el problema? ¡Maldita sea, Ike! ¡¿No te parezco repugnante?! Trabajo contigo, como contigo... ¡No soy nada! ¡No tengo pasado ni futuro! ¿No te resulto humillante? ¿Cómo puedes... amarme? ¿A mí? ¿Que soy menos que una sombra?

Tiene toda una retahíla de insultos contra sí mismos guardados en la boca, pero Ike le abraza antes de que pueda seguir hablando, súbito, y Soren agradece desde las entrañas tenerlo cerca. Le ayuda a controlarse. Le mantiene anclado a la realidad, alejado de la apretada espiral de ansiedad que se hiende en su carne—

—No. No pienso esas cosas de ti; nunca lo haré. Sigues siendo tú. Sigues siendo Soren; un buen oficial de este ejército, y un buen amigo. Y... —Soren no puede ver su expresión, con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, pero sabe de forma instintiva que Ike está un tanto azorado. No acostumbra a ser tan vocal y parece sentirse inseguro en sus propias palabras. Pero entonces Soren le estrecha una mano y eso le da ánimos para continuar—. Te quiero cómo eres. Sangre laguz incluida. No podríamos continuar sin tu ayuda, sin _ti._

_Me quiere. Me quiere. A mí. Siendo como soy. Es verdad._

—Ike... —Soren respira hondo—. Pensaba que... creía...

—¿Qué?

Soren alza la cabeza y escudriña la mirada de Ike, buscando en ella el reconocimiento que sabe que no hallará. Ike no se acuerda. Quizá nunca recuerde su primer encuentro. Pero ese es otro problema que pueden discutir en otra ocasión. Ahora tiene esto: un aleteo dulce en su pecho, una seguridad novísima y desconcertante. Dos palabras nuevas que puede guardar en los recovecos de su corazón, que puede admirar y contemplar cómo el tesoro más precioso. Soren le sonríe y sabe colorado como si una luz le iluminase desde dentro. La felicidad que siente en este momento es demasiado perfecta e irisada como para considerar siquiera el concepto de la muerte. ¡Qué lejano le resulta ya todo! Y hay tanto que discutir, tanto que explicar, que entender, que aceptar. Pero tienen tiempo. Todavía tienen tiempo.

Cuando Soren se pone de puntillas y le besa, la nieve de su cuerpo se derrite y se convierte en primavera. Su cuerpo se aprieta lánguidamente contra el de Ike y su corazón late, late y florece dentro de sus costillas; el miedo se deshace y desaparece igual que un montoncito de hojas secas. Ike le rodea la cintura con los brazos y gime en su boca y sonríe cuando sus dientes tropiezan. Soren también está riendo. Está llorando. El pánico ruge y se retuerce en su pecho y su cerebro es un remolino de pensamientos contradictorios pero — está bien. Está bien. Tienen tiempo. Ike le limpia las lágrimas y le pregunta que sucede pero Soren está contando los latidos de su corazón. Vivo, vivo, vivo. Mío. Aún primavera en un océano de invierno.

—Nada —musita Soren, besando su mejilla. Sus labios tiemblan—. Te quiero. Te quiero.

Ya no hace frío.

 

 


End file.
